A Moment In Time
by kpron2008
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a history teacher at Silver Cyrstal High School but when she takes her history class on a field trip to the Golden Palace Elysion of the Golden Kingdom; things begin to get strange. It gets strange enough that Serena is transported back in time to the past because She has to remember her past with Prince Endymion. All characters are accounted for.
1. Chapter 1

{Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this Sailor Moon Fanfic. This idea for this fanfic came to me while was a movie that had to deal with timetravel. Also if you want to look at the fanfics that i have written so far look by author and my id is kpron2008 its easier that way I think.}

 **A Moment In Time**

By: kpron2008

 **Summary**

Serena Tsukino loved history as well as the historical romances that were told in legends and myths. Serena became a history teacher at Silver Crystal High and being a history teacher wasn't exactly easy for Serena. However, the most of the students loved her for her romantic point of view on history. So when she takes them on a field trip to a historical castle; strange things start to happen especially when Serena enters the beautiful rose garden.

What will happen when Serena is transported to the past?

What will happen when the students learn the truth about their teacher?

 **Prolouge**

Serena Tsukino and her students had arrived at the palace called Elysion of the Golden Kingdom. They were taking a tour of the palace when the tour guide stopped in front of a painting for some reason.

"This is a painting of Prince Endymion and Lady Serenity in the rose garden. No one, not even Prince Endymion knew where Lady Serenity had come from but he called her Moon Princess because he had found Lady Serenity underneath the moonlight wearing a beautiful crescent moon pendant with four stones surrounding a silver crystal in this very rose garden that is Prince Endymion's private garden. Which we will see on this tour." The tour guide said.

As Serena was keeping the kids in line while the tour guide continued talking and giving the tour. As they passed some othe servants in the palace; the servants were even frozen in shock as Serena Tsukino passed by them or started dropping things. When this happened, the tour guide was completely confused as to why the servants were acting so strangely.

They reached the beautiful rose garden and the tour guide began talking about the rose garden. Serena saw a little pond that was beautifully taken care of unaware that the tour guide had left then she heard, "Miss, this is my private garden. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Serena turned to look and saw a gentleman with short black as night hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was speechless because he seemed so familiar to her then she just fainted starting to fall into the pond. The gentleman's eyes went wide as he watched the young woman starting to fall that he rushed towards her and he managed to catch her before she fell into the pond; but then they both began to fall into the pond.

He picked her up bridal-style and he noticed that she was wearing a crescent moon with a silver crystal in the middle with four stones surrounding it plus she wasn't waking up then he entered the palace with the young woman in his arms. The servants started dropping things from shock; then the young gentleman turned to a servant named Doyle and said, "Doyle, please go fetch Dr. Andrew Hansford."

"Right away, your highness." Doyle said and darted off to fetch Dr. Hansford.

The prince carried the young woman upstairs and into the room that had a cresent moon shape on it. He knew that they both had to get out of their wet clothes; so called for one of the female servants to help the young woman while he went to his chambers to change into some dry clothes.

While the prince was in his chambers; he was completely confused as to why the young woman had looked at him strangely as if he had been familiar to her somehow. Then he realized that there was something familiar about her to him as well.

~The Past of Elysion Palace of the Golden Kingdom~

Prince Endymion was sitting in his private rose garden when he heard a splash. He went to investagate it and was surprised at what he saw in the pond water. He saw a beautiful young woman dressed in a silver-white dress and the moonlight hit her beautiful silver blond hair as well as her dress and her eyes were blue like sapphires when she looked at him for a few minutes then fainted. So he rushed towards her in order for her not to fall back into the pond; he managed to catch her but still fell into the pond and now they were both soaking wet. He decided to take off his coat to cover her because her dress was see-thru and carried her bridal-style into the palace.

A servant saw the prince soaking wet and carrying a beautiful young woman in his arms bridal-style. She was surprised at the beauty of the young woman compared to rude Princess Beryl and her Queen mother, Metaria because the beauty of this young woman was beyond compare.

"Fauna, will you go fetch Dr. Hansford immedately." The prince said.

"Right away, Prince Endymion." Fauna said.

"Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoisite! Kunzite!" Endymion shouted.

The four main royal guards ran at the Prince's shout and wondered what the Prince was shouting about. When they arrived where they assumed that the Prince was shouting; they were surprised to see his highness soaking wet with a young woman in his arms.

"You shouted, Prince Endymion?" Kunzited questioned.

"Yes, would you guys get your girlfriends to help take care of this young lady." Endymion said looking at the young woman in his arms.

"Certainly, your highness." Jadeite said.

Nephrite followed Prince Endymion upstairs to a spare room and as soon as they entered the room a crescent moon appeared on the door.

~Back to the Present~

Amaya, Roka, Sabina and Vance noticed that their teacher, Ms. Tsunkino was no longer with them.

"Where's Ms. Tsunkino?" Sabina asked the tour guide.

The tour guide was shocked that she had lost a teacher on the tour of the palace and said, "I thought she was with us in the rose garden."

Suddenly, the tour guide saw Dr. Andrew Hansford heading upstairs and wondered what was going on. Dr. Hansford had a feeling of what room that he had to go in; so he went into the room with the crescent moon on it and there he found the Prince sitting beside the young woman and he began checking the young woman.

"Prince Endymion, what happened?" Dr. Hansford asked curiously.

"I was in my private rose garden just reading; when I heard Ariadne bringing a tour group thru the garden and this young woman was looking at the pond. I asked her who she was and what she was doing here; I must've startled her because she was having a fainting spell right after she looked at me." Endymion said.

For some reason that sounded familiar to Dr. Hansford.

"Miss, please wake-up soon." Endymion said.

"Prince Endymion, did you get the young lady's name?" Dr. Hansford asked.

"No, Andrew, I didn't because she fainted when she saw me." Endymion said.

"That's unusual." Andrew said.

"No, woman has ever fainted in front of royality before." Endymion said.

"There was one case and her name was Lady Serenity." Andrew said.

Andrew and Endymion kept talking for a while.

Meanwhile, the tour guide named Ariadne as well as several Silver Crystal High School students were searching the grounds for the missing teacher unaware that she was actually with Prince Endymion.

~Back to the Past~

Nephrite watched as Prince Endymion laid the young woman down on the bed then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Endymion said.

"Prince Endymion, Jadeite said you wanted the four of us." A raven haired beauty said.

"Yes, Lady Rei. I want you girls to be with this young lady as her ladies in waiting because she may be a princess." Endymion said.

The four young woman blinked but they understood what Prince Endymion was asking. So they agreed to it and shooed both men out so they could get the young woman out of her wet clothes before Dr. Hansford got there to check her out.

Both men left so the women could get to work. While the women were getting the young women were drying of the young lady that they noticed her necklace and it glowed incasing each one of them in a different colored light. Then the colored light died down and they were in shock to learn that they really were this young woman's ladies in waiting because she was Princess Serenity the Moon Princess of the Silver Millenium and they were princesses of their own planets.

Finally, after that happened; Dr. Hansford came in the room to give the young woman a check up. He didn't notice that the young women with the young lady that he was checking was the girlfriends of the four royal personal guards of Prince Endymion.

"Is she okay, Dr. Hansford?" Lita asked curiously.

"She's fine but she's really tired and who could really blame her." Andrew said.

"That's true." Ami said.

"Do you think that she'll wake up, Dr. Hansford?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I think she will after a good night's rest." Andrew said.

The four women nodded in agreement.

Dr. Hansford looked up finally realizing that he had been talking to four women and asked, "What's going on?"

"Dr. Hansford, please understand; we are the women of the four personal guards to Prince Endymion and Prince Endymion asked us to be her ladies in waiting when we are actually her personal guard because she's our Princess." Rei said.

Andrew's eyes went wide with shock to hear this.

"She's Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium on the Moon. For her to be here, then something must have happened." Lita said.

Andrew gulped but then said, "Prince Endymion must be notified at once."

"We will tell him and his personal guard when they return." Lita said.

So here where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Andrew Hansford was still in shock from learning that the young woman that Prince Endymion had been looking after until he had gotten here was the legendary Princess of the Moon who no one has ever seen until now. Also to learn that Lady Ami, Lady Mina, Lady Rei and Lady Lita were her protectors which meant that they were actually, Lady Mercury, Lady Venus, Lady Mars and Lady Jupiter.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Prince Endymion along with Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite entered the room. Andrew watched as Prince Endymion took his seat near Princess Serenity's side with a look of worry on his face for her as he took her hand in his.

Andrew and the others blinked in confusion at the way that Prince Endymion was acting towards the Moon Princess and they had just met each other in his private rose garden. That they wondered if Prince Endymion fell in love with her at first sight because he was acting really lovingly towards her right now.

After a while, Serenity woke up to see a young gentleman holding her hand in his and saw that he had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"You're awake?" The gentleman said.

She nodded.

"May I ask you're name please, miss?" The gentleman asked nicely.

"Serenity, but my friends call me, Serena. What's your name?" The young woman asked curiously.

"My name is Endymion or Endy but if you like you can call me something else." The gentleman said to Serena.

"How about I call you, Endymion or Darien?" Serena asked.

"That sounds fine, Lady Serenity." Endymion said.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock that Prince Endymion had let Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess call him Darien or Endymion.

The four young woman were surprised when their princess smiled at the Prince of Earth, Endymion. The four gentlemen were surprised to see their prince return the young woman's smile. Then they decided that the two wanted to be alone and talk to each other.

"Girls, you said that you had something to say to your boyfriends and guys listen to what they have to say." Andrew said, "Plus this is going to be a pretty happy place unlike when Princess Beryl and Queen Metaria are around."

The royal guardian couples agreed with Andrew on that and went off to talk with each other while the royal couple talked with each other after everyone left the room.

"Endymion?" Serenity said.

"Yes, Serenity?" Endymion said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sereinty asked.

"I didn't at first, but now I do." Endymion answered.

"Endymion, who is Princess Beryl?" Serenity asked curiously.

"I'm guessing you heard what Andrew said." Endymion said.

Serenity nodded.

Endymion sighed and said, "Princess Beryl is a spoiled princess who thinks she can get what ever she wants. However, when her and her mother visited the kingdom for the first time before my parents passed way; the priest, Helios made a prediction of sorts in a riddle. They overheard the prediction well close to the last part of it and Beryl assumed as well as did her mother that it meant her that was going to be the love of my life. "

"I'm confused, Endymion." Serenity stated.

"I was as well when I first heard the predection and I was only tweleve at the time." Endymion said.

"How did the prediction go?" Serenity asked curiously.

" I recall that it went something like this." Endymion said recalling the memory.

 _~Prince Endymion's Flash Back~_

 _Prince Endymion was sitting in his private rose garden and was found by Helios._

 _"Young Prince, why are you out here in the rose garden?" Helios had asked curiously._

 _"I'm hiding from Princess Beryl." Young Endymion had said._

 _"Why are you hiding from Princess Beryl?" Helios had asked._

 _"She's terrifing." Young Endymion said._

 _"Prince Endymion, when you turn eighteen years-old is when you will meet the one that you will be with. The moonlight will touch her lighting her hair and her eyes will blue as the the bluest jewel and it will be here in your private garden that you will meet each other. The love that you feel for each other will transit thru time itself for trouble will before the both of you. Then in future you will meet once again and become King and Queen of the future kingdom of Earth although you will have no memory of each other but things will feel familiar because of a wish made will set things in motion. For an Evil Queen and her daughter will be the cause of sorrow before the rebirth." Helios said._

 _"Huh?" Young Endymion said._

 _Helios shook his head and said, "It's nothing to worry about; your highness. However, if there is a crescent moon on a door then you will know who the young woman is."_

 _~End of the Flash Back~_

"That's amazing." Lady Serenity said.

"Yes, it is." Endymion said.

Serenity and Endymion continued talking with each other.

Meanwhile, both Serenity's guardian protectors and Endymion's guardians were in the royal library to talk with each other.

"Guys, we are the guardian protectors of Lady Serenity." Mina said.

"WHAT?!" The guys said in shock.

"Better yet, I'm known as Lady Venus." Mina said.

"I'm known as Lady Mercury." Ami said.

"I'm known as Lady Mars." Rei said.

"I'm known as Lady Jupiter." Lita said.

"There are four others as well." Mina said.

"Who are the other four?" Kunzite asked curiously.

"Lady Amara known as Lady Uranus." Mina said.

"Lady Michelle known as Lady Neptune." Lita said.

"Lady Hotaru known as Lady Saturn." Ami said.

"And Lady Trista known as Lady Pluto." Rei said.

"Wow!" Zoisite said.

"Then who is Lady Serenity then?" Nephrite asked.

"Yeah, because we've never saw her before." Jadeite said.

"Lady Serenity is actually is our Princess better known as The

Moon Princess of the Silver Millenium." Mina said.

The guys were in absolute shock by learning who Lady Serenity was.

"I know that this is really shocking to take in." Mina said.

"Not only that, but we will have to protect the royal couple." Kuzite said.

They all continued talking about the Silver Millenium Kingdom that were a part of before they had fallen in love with them. The guys listened to the girls story and realized that Helios's prediction had come true well part of it; but they couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the prediction would come true as well. After the girls finished their story, they agreed that each couple would take turns watching Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity when they were together as well as apart from each other.

~Several weeks later~

Prince Endymion and Lady Serenity were enjoying themselves in another flower garden with Lady Rei and Lord Jadeite following them; which they really didn't mind it but Endymion and Serenity sort of had an idea of why they were being followed by the guardian couples.

Suddenly, a servant came running into the garden terrified. Endymion could only think of two people who could scare his servants that way and it was Princess Beryl and her mother, Queen Mertaria. He really hadn't expected them to pay a visit at all and wondered why they had come here now allof the sudden.

"Serenity?" Endymion said.

"Yes, Endymion?" Serenity said.

"Be careful while Princess Beryl and her mother are here." Endymion said.

Serenity nodded to let him know that she understood.

Rei and Jadeite noticed that Endymion was becoming more protective over Serenity these past couple of weeks and the whole palace had noticed as well because they felt more comfortable around Lady Serenity than they did around Princess Beryl and her mother.

As soon as Prince Endymion walked back into the palace; Beryl approached him and asked, "Why is there a crescent moon on a door of the rooms that's close to your chambers?"

Endymion was confused at first by what Beryl was talking about then he recalled what Helios had said about the crescent moon appearing on the door which meant that Lady Serenity was the Moon Princess of the Silver Millenuim Kingdom. His eyes went wide with shock but he realized that he has to protect Serenity at all costs now because he loves her very much.

Queen Metaria watched as her daughter question Prince Endymion and saw his eyes go wide with shock as he realized something. She wondered if Prince Endymion knew something that they didn't.

At that moment, Serenity walked in with Rei and Jadeite. They were talking and then they suddenly stopped.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Beryl screeched at Serenity.

Serenity was stunned that Beryl was a princess with no grace.

"Well are you going to answer my daughter?" Queen Metaria asked curiously.

Suddenly, they heard, "Cousin Serena, there you are."

Everyone turned to see Mina and Kunzite approaching them.

Serenity and Endymion understood what Mina was doing because of Beryl and her mother.

"Sorry, Cousin Mina. I was just exploring the palace grounds and I bumped into Rei and Jadeite. They were telling me the history of the palace and I told them that I come to visit you." Serena said.

 **~In the Present~**

Prince Endymion was still with the young woman in the room with the crescent moon on the door. He was beginning to get the feeling that he has done this before although he couldn't exactly place it right now; plus he felt like he knew this beautiful young woman.

Then one of the servants entered the room and said, "Your highness, there are children here looking for their teacher."

Endymion looked at the young woman once again and left to find these children that Fairen mentioned; plus he figured that these children would know the young woman's name that he had brought into the palace. He finally managed to find the children only to find that two women were questioning the children.

"What's going on here?!" Endymion asked irritated by the two women questioning the children.

Everyone turned to see a gentleman standing there and he looked upset for some reason.

The tour guide, Ariadne realized that it was Prince Endymion and said, "Forgive me, your highness. I was merely trying to retrace the steps of the tour to help these students find out where we last saw their teacher; when these two women came here."

Prince Endymion looked at the two women and had a strange feeling that he didn't like and said, "Kunzite! Zoisite! Show these two women off the property at once and then Adriadne can call these children's parents and inform them that their children are guests here at the palace."

"Yes, your highness." The two men said as they started escorting the two women off the property.

The students' eyes were wide with shock that they were going to stay inside the palace overnight. However, they thanked the Prince but they were still worried about their teacher.

Endymion noticed this and asked them, "What's your teacher's name?"

"She's our history teacher and her name is Serena Tsukino." Jacy said.

Out of the blue, Endymion said, "I assume that Serena is short for Serenity no doubt."

The students were shocked when the Prince said that they were going to be staying overnight at the palace but they were even more confused at how he knew that Serena was short for Serenity.

"Follow me." Endymion said.

The students followed Prince Endymion and they were surprised to see that they were heading towards a room where there was a crescent moon on the door. Prince Endymion opened the door and went inside; the students followed him inside the room and were shocked to see their teacher laying on the beautiful bed asleep.

"What's wrong with Ms. Tsukino?" Ember asked curiously.

"She's sleeping but we don't exactly what's going on and yet somethings that are happening feel familiar some how." Endymion said.

"Ms. Tsuniko loves history that she would always tell us a historical love story sometimes. We came here learn about the history of the royal family and hear more of the story of the two people that a story surround." Hunter said.

"Your teacher really cares about all of you." Endymion said.

"She does but when we got a new teacher and a new princepal; she began acting a little different." Zora said.

Endymion was surprised to hear this and asked, "What are their names?"

"Beryl and Metaria." Lionel said.

Suddenly, Prince Endymion had this feeling to protect Ms. Tsukino at all costs from Beryl and Metaria as well as these students who are worried about their beloved teacher; which was once again familiar to him.

At that moment, his royal guardians along with four young women walked in. Serena's students were surprised to see them because they knew that these young women were friends of their teacher.

The four women noticed Serena laying there on the bed which even seemed very familiar to them along with the four gentlemen that guarded Prince Endymion as well as Prince Endymion himself.

"Amazing!" Flora said.

"What's amazing?" Kunzite asked looking at Flora.

"Well, Ms. Tsukino likes to paint as well along with history. This looks like one of her paintings." Flora said.

Prince Endymion seemed a little surprised that Flora mentioned a painting that was hanging in his study; but it surprised even more that Serena had painted the picture.

~Back in the Past~

Serenity and Endymion didn't understand why Lady Mina was calling her her cousin until Kunzite leaned into Prince Endymion's ear whispering exactly what Lady Mina had told them; that he was relaying the message to his highness. After, Kunzite whispered the whole story to Prince Endymion and then Endymion nodded to Kunzite to let him know that he understood the situation.

"So, Endymion when will you and my daughter be engaged?" Queen Metaria asked curiously.

"Queen Metaria, understand that things work differently here in the Golden Kingdom. Thus I will not be engaged to your daughter anytime soon." Endymion said.

Queen Metaria was outraged and so was Princess Beryl.

"THE PREDICTION SAID THAT I WOULD BE YOUR WIFE!" Beryl screamed at Endymion.

"That prediction was only for my ears only and I still hadn't figured it out myself as of yet; but it seems that you invaded my privacy." Endymion said.

"You'll regret this, Prince Endymion!" Queen Metaria screeched.

Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite along with Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei took that as a threat towards Prince Endmion and Princess Serenity; which they didn't like it at all. So once, Queen Metaria and Princess Beryl; they took extra precaution and doubled the guard around the palace.

Prince Endymion sighed.

"Endymion, I also trespassed on your privacy." Serenity said.

Endymion smiled at Serenity and said, "Yes, but I have a feeling that we were meant to meet that way."

Serenity was feeling the same way as Endymion was about how they had met.

"So I'm guessing Princess Beryl didn't hear the whole prediction, Prince Endymion?" Nephrite questioned.

"No, she didn't hear all of it; the only part that she heard was that someone would be my Queen when I turned eighteen years-old; but it didn't say when that will happen exactly." Endymion said.

"In other words, who would be your Queen was never revealed?" Kunzite questioned.

Then it dawned on Serenity as she recalled the prediction that Endymion had told her when they had first met; the prediction was actually talking of him and her falling in love and married. However, when the prediction mentioned of an Evil Queen and her daughter; Serenity had a feeling the prediction was reffering to Queen Metaria and Princess Beryl who misunderstood the prediction.

"She was revealed but only by description of how we would meet each other." Endymion said.

"Huh?" Zoisite said.

"So what you're saying is that the one to be your Queen is Princess Serenity?" Ami questioned.

Endymion just nodded.

"That's so romantic." Mina said.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the peace for now because Queen Metaria's threat towards the kingdom when we least expect it." Kunzite said.

Everyone agreed.

Endymion noticed that something was bothering Serenity and so he decided to take a walk with her in order to see what was bothering the woman that he loved so much. They decided to take a walk in the memorial garden that belonged to his parents who had passed away when he was 10 years-old.

"Serenity, what's bothering you?" Endymion asked curiously.

"Endymion, do you think that we would actually see each other again if we were reborn?" Serenity questioned seriously.

"I think we would and some how the situation would probably be the same." Endymion stated.

"What do mean?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Well, when you think about it; we probably meet each other again the same way but our lives that we would be living during that time of our rebirth according to the prediction would be different. However, I believe that we would meet each other again the way we met before which is in my private rose garden." Endymion said.

Serenity smiled at what Endymion said because in his own way; he was reassuring her that everything would be alright regardless of the prediction that Helios had made.

Meanwhile, Rei and Jadeite were in the library with the others as they were trying to figure out how to protect Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity from harm of Queen Metaria and Princess Beryl.

"They think that Serenity is my cousin but I don't know for how long." Mina stated.

"Was there anyone in the Silver Millenium that was an advisor?" Kunzite asked.

"There was Luna and Artemis. Luna was Serenity's royal advisor and Artemis is my royal advisor but most of the time they were with Serenity's mother." Mina said.

"Do you think that they could probably be here some where if Serenity is here?" Nephrite asked.

"May be." Lita said.

Rei froze and let out terrifing scream as a vision was appearing to her.

The others looked at Rei completely confused.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Jadeite asked concerned.

"I just saw a vision of the battle with Queen Metaria and her daughter." Rei said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What happened?" Zoisite asked.

"Please tell us, Rei?" Ami asked.

"Endymion was struck dead by Beryl and Serenity was heart broken that she made a wish on the silver crystal that combinded with the golden crystal then she took Endymion's sword and took her life." Rei said.

Everyone in the room went pale from hearing that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _Last Time:_

 _Rei froze and let out a terrifing scream as a vision was appearing to her._

 _The others looked at Rei completely confused._

 _"Rei, what's the matter?" Jadeite asked concerned._

 _"I just saw a vision of the battle with Queen Metaria and her daughter." Rei said with tears streaming down her eyes._

 _"What happened?" Zoisite asked._

 _"Please tell us, Rei? Ami asked._

 _"Endymion was struck dead by Beryl and Serenity was heart broken that she made a wish on the silver crystal that combinded with the golden crystal then she took Endymion's sword and took her life." Rei said._

 _Everyone in the room went pale from hearing that._

After a while, Mina said," Well, we will have to keep the royal couple as safe as we can."

"I agree, Mina." Kunzite said.

"We'll have to do it without them being suspicious of what's going on." Lita said.

"Although, I'm pretty sure that they'll be aware of us having the security doubled." Nephrite said.

Suddenly, Rei went into a trance of some sort.

"Rei?" Jadeite questioned.

"Rei is having another vision, I think." Ami said.

"Rei, what are you seeing this time?" Zoisite asked curiously.

"I see that we have all been reborn. Endymion is the prince still and the four of you are still his royal guard that protect him. I see Serenity as a school teacher and once again she meets him in his private rose garden. Things seem familiar to us but we won't know why exactly that they seem familiar to us. As for us, the guardians of Serenity, our lives will be different than they are now and we will meet you all again feeling a connection but not sure why we do." Rei said.

"Is that all that you can see for now?" Jadeite asked.

Rei nodded.

Kunzite sighed and said, "Well at least that is some good news; I guess for now."

"I couldn't agree more." Mina said.

"Well, who's going to be the first couple to watch over Serenity and Endymion?" Nephrite asked.

"I guess it will be me and you." Lita said looking at Nephrite.

Nephrite nodded then him and Lita left the library to search for the royal couple.

~Back to the Present~

Prince Endymion didn't leave the room but sent Kunzite to fetch several of the paintings that was in his study and bring them to him. Kunzite nodded and Mina went with him to help him out in case he needed it.

"What exactly happened to Serena?" Ami asked.

"Ms. Tsukino fainted in the rose garden and hasn't woken up since then." Endymion answered the young woman.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Lita questioned.

Endymion turned to face the young woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and said, "Apparently, this whole day has felt familar some how and I can't even place my finger on it."

The two women faced Prince Endymion and was surprised that it had felt familar to Prince Endymion and his staff as well and not just them.

Serena's students looked very confused at what the Prince and Ms. Tsukino's friends were talking about.

"Your majesty, the parents of the students of Ms. Serena Tsukino will be here tomorrow to pick them up." Jadeite said.

"Thank you, Jadeite." Endymion said.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Jadeite said.

"Jadeite, I have a feeling that we will need to double sercurity." Endymion stated.

Jadeite was shocked that his highness had said this ; but Prince Endymion probably had a reason for it, so he didn't ask why they needed to double sercurity. However, he could see that Prince Endymion was on edge for some reason and he never left the young woman's side day or night. So he immedately went to go double security on Prince Endymion's orders even though it was a statement.

Endymion sat down in the chair that was next to the bed and took a hold of Serena's hand and said, "Ms. Tsukino, your students are worried about you and so am I. I don't know if you can hear me, but for some reason this seems so familar to me and I'm not sure what to do about it. To see you like this, Serena it brings an uncomfortable feeling in my heart and the staff of my castle can feel it as well. Your friends feel it as well it seems."

Lita and Ami had still been in the room and were shocked that Prince Endymion was very concerned for their friend laying there on that bed; however, they couldn't shake the feeling that he cared deeply for Serena which was oddly familiar to them. So Lita and Ami decided to leave the room because they figured that Serena would be okay with Prince Endymion.

"Serena, please understand that I'm worried about you and I know that we really just met in my private rose garden; but in a strange way, I have a strange feeling that we were suppose to meet that way if that even makes any sense. Your students were telling me about how much you love to paint beautiful pictures and they said that you may have painted a copy a painting that's in my study and I don't care because I'm sure it's beautiful like you." Endymion said.

Serena's necklace flickered a little at Endymion's words and he noticed it; he wondered why her necklace would flicker like that then he was asleep.

~In the past~

Serenity and Endymion were in Prince Endymion's private rose garden talking with each other when Lita and Nephrite found them and told them what Rei had seen as well as fore told. They wondered what the royal couple had been talking about when they had approached them; then both Serenity and Endymion heard some shuffling in the trees.

"Who's there?" Endymion questioned with his sword drawn.

Lita and Nephrite were about to join them when they heard, "Sorry, to surprise you, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity."

"How do you know me as well as Serenity?" Endymion asked curiously still holding his sword.

The two figures climbed down out of the trees; they looked like cats.

"Artemis, I think we better change back into our human form." The black cat said.

The white cat just nodded.

In a bright light, the two cats were engulfed and then when the light died down, a woman and a man were in their place.

The woman spoke first, "I'm Luna and this is Artemis, we were royal advisors to Princess Serenity's mother."

"Do to a situation that has arose, Queen Serenity which is Princess Serenity's mother sent her here without us knowing." Artemis said.

"We are just glad that Princess Serenity is safe with you, Prince Endymion." Luna said.

Endymion nodded then said, "I'm afraid that there may be a war here very soon but I will keep Serenity safe."

Luna and Artemis were shock to hear this.

"Luna?" Serenity said.

"Yes, Princess Serenity?" Luna said.

"What has happened to the Silver Millenuim?" Serenity asked curiously.

Endymion was curious as well because he would've loved to have met Serenity's mother.

"The Silver Millenuim Kingdom has fallen and the enemy plans to come here." Luna said sadly.

Endymion turned to face Serenity only see her starting to cry. He immedately wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him trying to calm her down. Luna nad Artemis were stunned to see that Prince Endymion of the Elysion Golden Kingdom was comforting their Princess who had just recieved horrible news.

"Luna? Artemis? Is there anything else that we should know?" Lita asked stepping out with Nephrite from their hiding place.

"Yes, the enemy has some how gotten a hold of Queen and her daughter and turned them evil." Luna said.

"What are their names?" Endymion asked fearing the worst.

"Queen Metaria and Princess Beryl." Artemis stated.

Serenity stopped crying and looked into Prince Endymion's eyes worriedly. He realized that Serenity was coming to the same conclusion that he was and that was that Queen Materia and her daughter had already been taken over by the enemy when they had visited a few weeks ago. And the phrase that was still fresh in Endymion's and Serenity's mind was, 'You'll regret this, Prince Endymion!'  
Artemis and Luna noticed that both Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were worried terribly about something. They wondered what it was and both Nephrite and Lita noticed their reaction as well.

"Luna, how did you and Artemis get here?" Serenity asked.

"Your mother sent us before the kingdom fell." Luna said.

Endymion still held Serenity close to him and then he put his sword away since Luna and Artemis meant no harm to him or Serenity; but he still wasn't letting go of Serenity because he understood the pain she was going thru because he went thru the same pain of losing his parents.

Luna and Artemis watched as Prince Endymion walked with Princess Serenity comforting her.

"Luna, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Luna answered.

"We do though." Lita said as her and Nephrite walked out of their hiding place .

"Lita?!" Luna said.

"Are the others here as well?" Artemis asked.

Lita nodded at Artemis to let him know that they were here except for the outer guardians. Then Lita said to answer Artemis's earlier question, "Prince Endymion has been taking care of Serenity ever since she arrived here in the Elysion Golden Kingdom and has never left her side unless she wanted to have a private conversation with one of us."

"We also think that they have fallen in love with each other." Nephrite said.

"The guards have been doubled due to what had happened when Queen Metaria and her daughter, Princess Beryl when they were here last week because of the threat that Queen Metaria made." Lita said.

"Since Endymion and Serenity have become closer to each other and have probably fallen in love with each other; we will have to break into pairs to watch over them." Luna stated.

"The first pair to watch over them will be you and Nephrite." Artemis said to Lita.

"We've already been doing that and the next pair to watch them is Rei and Jadeite." Lita said.

"But we do give them their space from time to time. However, we do stay close by just in case they need us." Nephrite said.

Artemis and Luna were shocked that the others were way ahead of them.

"So explain to us what exactly is going on here, please?" Luna asked.

Rei and Jadeite followed after Endymion and Serenity while Lita and Nephrite filled Luna and Artemis in on what was going on.

~Inside the Palace~

Endymion and Serenity were in the Art Room. Endymion was curious as to why Princess Serenity wanted to come in here. He watched as she set-up an esael with a canvas and started painting a picture; he walked over to where she was seated and he was surprised that she was painting a painting of their first meeting then she did the same meeting with him being the same and she was wearing something completely different. He wondered if this might have to do with something that will happen to them in future or could it be from the vision that they were told about that Rei had seen.

~In the future~

Kunzite brought one of the paintings that was in his study while Mina had brought two more. Prince Endymion took the one that had two different scenes on it from Mina; when he did he heard the students gasp in shock as they saw the picture.

"That's impossible?!" Royce said in shock.

"What's impossible?" Mina questioned.

"Look at the painting!" Rene said.

Endymion, Kunzite and Mina looked at the painting and were shocked to see that on one side of the painting was Prince Endymion's and Princess Serenity's meeting in his private rose garden and then right beside it was Prince Endymion meeting Serena Tsukino in the same private rose garden.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina said suddenly.

"How's this possible, your majesty?" Kunzite questioned.

"I don't know." Endymion said.

The others rushed into the room when they heard the commotion and were surprised to see the shocked look on everyone's face when they turned to see the painting that Prince Endymion was holding.

"I don't believe it!" Ember said.

"What is it, miss?" Endymion asked curiously.

"That painting looks exactly like the painting that Ms. Tsukino painted about a year ago." Ember said.

"That's not possible because these paintings have been here a long time." Kunzite said.

Ember and some of the students told Prince Endymion about the paintings that their teacher did and they had asked about them. She had told them that the paintings were like from a dream or memory. As Endymion listened to what these children were saying; the palace was beginning to prepare itself for an attack. Then a few minutes later, a light was shooting out of the pendant which was catching the four men and women off guard as well as the Prince and the palace was beginning to feel some what familar to them and they started to remember in glipses of something that had happened here a long time ago.

~Back in the past~

Serenity and Endymion were on there way back inside the palace when they were suddenly attacked out of the blue. Serenity screamed as she saw Prince Endymion killed in front of her; she wasn't sure what to due. However, Serenity's protectors as well as Endymion's protectors heard the scream that they ran but they were too late. They arrived to see the golden and silver crystals glowing above the Prince and the Princess; apparently the Princess had taken the sword of the Prince and took her life to join the Prince.

The four guardians/protects of the Princess and the four guardians/protectors secretly hoped that their Prince and their Princess would meet each other again. The crystals must of heard them because suddenly they were all surrounded in a golden-silver light after they had managed to defeat the enemy.

~Back to the Present~

Ember and her fellow students were looking at the art that Kunzite when Royce shouted, "LOOK!" while pointing at Prince Endymion and their teacher, Ms. Tsukino."

Everyone was in shock as a golden-silver light surround Serena and Prince Endymion as well as everyone in the palace with exception of the tour guide and the students.

"What's going on?!" Ariadne asked curiously.

"We don't know." Jacy stated.

"What's with the golden-silver light all of sudden?" Zora asked.

"Who knows?" Flora said.

"Look! The golden-silver light is disappearing." Fiona stated.

When the light died down; Ariadne and the students of Silver Crystal High were in shock to see Prince Endymion in armor like suit instead of what he was wearing earlier then they saw Ms. Serena Tsukino on the bed wearing a silver white dress adorn with golden moon crescents along with what appeared to be a silver white beaded crown with a golden moon crescent in the middle along with her pendant. On top of that, they saw the four men dress exactly like the Prince in some way and Ms. Tsukino's friends were dressed like her in some way.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ember said in shock.

"What is it, Ember?" Fiona asked.

"They look exactly like the people in the painting now." Ember said.

Ariadne gasped as she realized that Ember was right but it seemed impossible.

Endymion opened his eyes and looked at the young the young woman and said, "Serenity?"

Serena's eyes began to open as she turned her head to face the male and said, "Endymion?"

Serena's students gasped in shock because their teacher acted like she knew Prince Endymion.

"It would seem that my memories have returned to me now that we are together once again." Endymion said.

"Mine have returned as well, Endymion." Serena said.

"Your majesties?" Kunzite questions.

Both Serena and Endymion looked at Kunzite that said, 'Yes?'

"It seems that things have changed." Kunzite stated.

"That may be but it seems that our memories have returned of our past. The Prophcey has come to pass." Endymion said.

Serena smiled and said, "The only difference is that I'm a teacher now and exactly my royal self like in the past."

Endymion turned to Serenity and said, "I still love you just the same, Serenity."

Everyone was confused with the expection of Endymion's men and Serena's friends.

"Your majesties, if our memories are back then their memories are back as well (referring to Beryl and her mother)." Mina said.

"That's why the guards were doubled." Zoisite said.

"Um...excuse me?" Ariadne questioned.

Serena turned towards the tour guide that was standing with her students and said, "The past is about to repeat itself."

Endymion knew what Serenity was talking about but he wasn't going to lose her again; plus he knew that Serenity wouldn't want to lose him again. He figured that he would do something that Beryl and her mother wouldn't expect.

"Sorry, your majesties but the children's parents are here to get them." Dru said.

Endymion smiled and said, "Dru, show the parents to the rooms of each child because they will be staying at the palace considering the past is about to repeat itself."

"Yes, your highness." Dru said.

"What's going on?" Ember asked.

Serenity was picking up on what Prince Endymion was getting at and said, "My students and their families along with Ariadne, the tour guide as well as Andrew will be attending a secret royal wedding tonight."

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"How is that going to be possible?" Jacy asked curiously.

Serenity and Endymion explained everything to everyone; so no one would be confused. Also, they decided to contact the outer protectors of the Silver Millenuim Kingdom to let them know what was going on.

~Meanwile~

Beryl and her mother had gotten their memories while they were eating in a cafe about a few miles from the palace that they had been escorted from.

"Mother, I remember our past." Beryl stated.

"So do I, my daughter." Metria said.

"Then we must do away with Lady Serenity once again." Beryl said.

"Yes and Prince Endymion will marry you my daughter." Metria said.

The two woman laughed.

However, they were unaware that Prince Endymion and Princess well Lady Serenity had planned a secret private wedding with those closest to them.

~Back at the Palace~

...In Prince Endymion's Study...

Endymion was sitting in his study going over some things for his and Serenity's secret wedding. He was telling Lita and Nephrite exactly what was to go on the wedding cake because he knew that his Serenity trusted Lita and Nephrite with their wedding cake because they both loved to cook in a way. Amy and Zoisite were handling the modern aspects of the wedding while Mina and Kunzite handled his and Serenity's wedding attire. Rei and Jedeite were handling the music.

He also knew that the outer protecters wanted to help; but he wasn't sure what they would want to help with once they got here to the palace. He continued working on a surprise that he had for Serenity since they were back together in each other's lives. Once he had finished with what he was doing; he decided to go to the rose garden that was his own private garden.

...In the Private Rose Garden...

Serenity was out in the secret rose garden and Mina was with her.

"Princess Serenity, are you upset?" Mina asked curiously.

"No, Mina, I'm not upset. I'm glad to have my memories back. Plus, it's going to take me some time to getting usse to be called Princess or Lady Serenity again." Serena said.

"You and Endymion are planning to get married right now; even though, Beryl and her mother have probably recovered their memories as well." Mina said.

"It may be the only way, Mina." Serena stated.

"Endymion and I had figured that if we ever met again that we would meet here in his private rose garden again." Serena stated.

"And we did, Serenity." Endymion said walking up behind her.

"Endymion?" Serena said.

"Hmm?" Endymion said.

"I'm glad to be with you once again, Endymion." Serena said.

"I feel the same way, Serenity." Endymion said.

"Endymion, how many days was I asleep for?" Serena asked.

"Almost 33 days, my love." Endymion stated.

Serena smiled and said, "Wow, I guess it took me a while for me to recover my memories of our past together."

"It did but it felt familiar to me the entire time and even the rest of the staff of palace along with Dr. Andrew Hansford it was like we were experienacing something once again that happened before." Endymion stated.

"Darien...I mean Endymion, I'm just glad to be back with you." Serena said.

"Serenity, you are the only one allowed to called me Darien which is my middle name." Endymion chuckled.

Serena blushed and said, "Okay."

Mina smiled happily at the royal couple; when Kunzite came walking up quickly to them and told them that every thing was in place for their secret wedding. Endymion and Serenity nodded and the departed from each other to go get ready for their big day sort of speak.

...In the Greart Hall...

A priest was standing there waiting with the Prince and his four guardians were waiting for the Princess and her guardians.

Suddenly, soft beautiful music began to play then the girls came first before the Princess down the isle. Prince Endymion was in awe as Serenity was coming down the isle exscorted by the her outer guardians.

Serena's students and their families thought that this was the most beautiful thing that they were watching. They continued to watch as well as hear what their teacher was saying to the Prince.

The ceremony turned out beautifully as well; however, Endymion and Serenity knew that they were going to have to defeat Beryl and her mother some how as they headed to the reciption.

"Wow, I can't believe that our teacher was Lady Serenity this whole time!" Zora said.

"Don't you mean, Princess Serenity?" Jacy said.

The parents were in complete shock that their children's teacher was a princess.

"They make a good couple." Ember said.

"This is a lot to take in." Sabina stated.

"I know, but at least Ms. Tsukino or should I say Mrs. Shields is happy being with the man that she loves." Amaya said.

"Well, I guess now we know why our teacher loved history." Roka stated.

"Yeah, because she was a Princess in her past life and her paintings were a refelection of her past life with Prince Endymion." Vance said.

The wedding ceremoney was beautiful and a little short considering that a war was about to begin.

~Outside the palace grounds~

People noticed that there was extra security around the palace and they wondered what was going on. They could see shield, armor, swords along with modern day weapons being placed every where around the palace. It looked like the palace was preparing for war all of a sudden and they weren't sure why the palace was on such a high alert.

Then a man came out with a woman and said, "You all need to get to a safe place immedately!"

The people just stared at them and was going to laugh until they heard a loud explosion; then the people took off running for safety close to the palace.

A silver-golden light was cast over the places that were close to the palace protecting those who sought out safety in the buildings near the palace.

The people in the safety of the buildings looked out the windows of the building that they were in and saw an army approaching lead by two women that had a killing intent.


End file.
